She Has Bad Taste In Books
by AustinAttAcK
Summary: Eric might be jealous of a girl Fujishima might have brought home with him.


**I'm sorry I haven't been around. Writing is a struggle lately. I really am sorry. **  
**This is just a random thing that doesn't have to do with anything and it's weird and all that. WHATEVS. I love you guys. **

* * *

Fujishima has brought a girl to the bar. A pretty black-haired, brown-eyed, red dress-wearing girl. She's charming. Introducing herself to everyone, shaking their hands and smiling. Chitose drools. Yata blushes. Rikio winks. Fujishima's hand is resting on the small of her back as he brings her around.

And Eric's eyes are burning into that hand. He gets up and goes upstairs before they get to him.

He sits against his and Fujishima's door, trying not to listen to the voices from downstairs. Trying not to hear her damn musical laughter. He hits his head against the door, feeling eight years old.

Eric stands and looks in the mirror above their dresser. He tugs on his blonde hair and stares angrily at his blue eyes. And for a moment, he wishes that maybe he dressed nicer. _Just a child throwing a tantrum. _

He doesn't go down for dinner and he doesn't go down when he hears laughing start up again. He knows they're all probably playing some board game or something stupid like that.

There's a knock on the door and Shouhei of course let's himself in without waiting for an answer. He has a plate of pizza in his hand. He smiles weakly at Eric and leaves the plate on the dresser. Eric looks up at him and frowns.

"She has bad taste in books," Shouhei says. And then he smiles again and leaves because he knows how Eric feels.

Eric eats the pizza. And then he goes to Fujishima's giant bookshelf and picks up _The Catcher in the Rye_ because he knows it's Fujishima's favorite. Fujishima read it to him a while back because Eric lied and said he couldn't read. And although the redhead knew he was lying, he still read it anyway. _"This is the best novel you'll ever find," _Fujishima had told him. And Eric believed him and hasn't found a better one.

He takes his jeans off and pulls on his shorts. He lays on their bed and reads the first few pages and thinks that the girl downstairs probably hasn't even read anything worth while. Her favorite book is probably _Twilight._

Eric reads for an hour. And then Fujishima is coming through the door. "Hey," he says with a smile.

"Oh what? Need the bedroom? I'll just sleep outside," Eric says.

Fujishima chuckles and takes off his sweatshirt, "Um, no. Lucy went home," he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy," Eric mumbles. He puts the book down on the night stand. He realizes he's on Fujishima's side of the bed.

"She was more interested in Izumo, I think," he turns to smirk at Eric. "Jealous?"

Eric's face reddens with embarrassment and anger. "Fuck off," he says.

Fujishima laughs. "What were you reading?" he asks.

"Nothing," Eric says, crossing his arms.

"Right," Fujishima says before tuning and reaching over Eric, pressing his body against the blonde's, and grabbing the paperback off the table. Eric hates him for a moment.

Fujishima smiles and scoots close. "You've read this like, three times."

"Well you've read it seven times," Eric says, his voice tight.

"That's 'cuz it's the best," Fujishima flips it open and runs his fingers over the pages. He looks at Eric. "I love that you like it, too."

Eric covers his face with his hands. "I actually hate it."

"I bet," Fujishima whispers too close to Eric's ear.

Eric concentrates on breathing. He knows what Fujishima's doing. He's been doing it for a while now. And he hates it. Which is exactly why he keeps doing it.

Fujishima stands back up and trades his jeans for sweats, takes his shirt off, and falls back into the bed, burrowing himself under the covers. "I'm tired."

Eric doesn't say anything. He takes his socks off and pulls the blanket over himself. He faces Fujishima's back.

"You know, she's really not my type," the redhead says suddenly. "I think I prefer blondes."

Eric thinks of jumping out the window.

* * *

This isn't supposed to be hating on Twilight, btw. I read Twilight and without it, I probably wouldn't have started to enjoy reading. srsly.


End file.
